princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Hiyorimi
Hiro Hiyorimi (日和見日郎, Hiyorimi Hirō) is a main protagonist and average middle school boy of Princess Resurrection. who is often reffered to as a "vassal." Searching for his sister, he dies at the beginning of the series after being hit by a van that ricocheted off an android(saved a girl by a falling l-beam in the anime). He was then resurrected by the girl, who introduces herself as Hime, a princess of the Royal Family. Hours later he wakes up in a hospital morgue and goes to find Hime, but finds her in battle with a wolf-creature. He jumps in front of her and gets mauled by the wolf; after Hime defeats It, she walks over to Hiro and explains everything. Throughout the rest of the series, Hiro attemps to always protect Hime, and will do almost anything for her. Personality Hiro is one of the most calm and collective characters in princess resurrection. While he does act cowardly at times this becomes less and less frequent as the manga goes on. He only rarely acts out in anger (the only times we see him in anger is when Hime is cursed). He is also very kind and caring, such as when he saved a puppy from being killed by a truck and helps fight off vampire that are attacking Reiri even though he is out numbered. He is also very brave. Hiro hates fast vehicles (which is ironic as Riza drags him along with her in fast rides) while enjoying walks in the morning and late evenings. He is also a gentleman and VERY un-perverted so much so it strange for his age as he appears to be uninterested in girls, blushing and turning his head when Riza unknowing is showing him her panties and does not notice when Reiri is showing off hers. In the future he made a promise not to die a gain and he kept it History Plot About Hiro's past little is known, only that his parents are dead, and why he prefers to his sister. Then begins the manga / anime. Hiro has just arrived in town and looking for Sasanaki the house where his sister lives and works for Sawawa. When he gets there, the villa looks as it was abbandoned years ago . Confused, he makes his way to seek his sister. He gets hit by a truck and is fatally injured (In the anime, he rescues a girl in a gothic-lollita dress from a falling steel beam that hits him instead). It turns out that that girl is Hime, a member of the royal family. He revives in the morgue. Hiro doesn't understand any of this and wakes up later on there. On the road he noticed that in the villa, which seemed deserted, the lights are on and as he makes his way he noticed that all the dogs howl and the it is full moon. Hiro arrived at the villa to discover that Hime is fighting against a werewolf. Striking out the werewolf tries to attack Hime and Hiro jumps between Hime and the werewolf to get hit instead. After Hime has killed the werewolf she goes to him, and revives him with the blood (in the anime, the flame of life), so he will live again and tells him that he is now serving her and is her servant from now on. Relationships Hime Main Article: Hime Hime is Hiro's master. She is the one who brought back his life using her blood (flame of life in the anime), thus making him half-immortal. Their true relationship is still unclear though it is clear that they exhibit a strong master-servant bond. Though first reluctant, after learning more about her, Hiro protects her- often by acting as a human shield. Hime tends to treat Hiro very coldly, to the point of making him drink drips of blood as she flicks it at him and often just forgetting to give him blood so he woun't turn back into a cropse. It shows that she cares deeply for her last servent though but only when it is of the up most importance. An example of this is when she storly became a half-vampire for him. Hiro does not have the courge to ask Hime about her past so he pieces togeather information about her has he learns it. Such as her true name and what happend to her old servants. As times goes by Hiro learns self taught lessons such as the fact that "no matter how many times he gives his life it wouldn't be enough and with out Hime he would have no life to give at all." He also becomes more and more loyal towards her. When he finds out that she will become an immortal phoenix and he will not even equal a second in her life span he swears that no matter how short a time he spends with her he will stay with her to the end. Hiro is also one of the only characters that can see into Himes emotional state. He has done this only once though at the begining of the manga when he notes the look of loneliness in her eyes. Hiro admitted that he has developed feelings for Hime in the anime series. it was seen on episode 24 of the anime where he tried to kiss Hime but she slapped him, not because she did not want the kiss (this is uncertain) but because the whole gang was there, watching them. It is also possible that Hime will develop some romantic relationship for Hiro as the series continues. This is because, unlike at first, Hiro is now somehow important to her. Sawawa Hiyorimi Main Article: Sawawa Hiyorimi Hiro's scatterbrained sister who is oblivious to her surrending peril. She enjoys parfait to the point saying it'll help her heal from her fever at one point of the manga. Riza Wildman Main Article: Riza Wildman Riza is a half-werewolf who is currently acting like a warrior for hime. She does have a kind heart and seems to care for Hiro like a big sister. Reiri Kamura Main Article: Reiri Kamura Hiro thinks of Reiri as a close friend and was willing to protect Reiri in episode 21. Flandre Main Article: Flandre Hime's ''gynoid who helps Hiro occasionally. Sherwood ''Main Article: Sherwood Hime's little sister. Hime's little sister has a somewhat crush on Hiro, that grew when he saved her from an attack in early chapters. She would give her his blood when the blood of her sister is not available for Hiro to drink in order to stay alive; however has mentioned that she shouldn't do so much since if she did, Hiro would have to serve both her and her sister. Nozomi Kobuchizawa Main Article: Nozomi Kobuchizawa Emile Main Article: Emile Powers & Abilities The essence of any blood warrior is their ability to be half-immortal. Although they have means of taking care of physical dangers, they are not without flaws. Similar to when they passed away from their previous life and after receiving blood from royalty, the blood must be replenished every few days to keep the blood warriors alive, otherwise they will revert back into corpses and forever lay in rest. Like any other blood warrior, Hiro can regenerate his wounds, thus further preventing him from dying. The ability does not seem to be conditional, hence he can theoretically heal from his wounds without being in an awakened state by any number of times. However, it is unclear if there is a limit on how many times Hiro can "die"; Riza took note of the importance of the matter during the ordeal against the evil gods. It may only appear to be a threat if he is losing a considerable amount of blood, hence the effect of the royal blood is relative to the amount of blood loss he sustains. Regeneration by itself will not trigger Hiro to take form of his awakened state, despite being in danger himself, however, once Hime is exposed to any harm, he will assume an awaken form. It is not explicitly explained as of yet, but the general assumption is Hiro will become the greatest blood warrior. Although ambiguous, ability-wise he has shown to be a competent shield, much more than being a warrior, due to his performance in later chapters. The most noteworthy of his progress as a blood warrior can be witnessed during Gilliam's attempt at killing Hime, where Hiro was able to match the prince's speed while everyone else was distracted. Hiro has as of now has been upgraded to a flame warrior He no longer needs Hines blood to live. He can emits holy flames just like royals. Category:Characters Flame Warriorr